Demolition Lovers
by Imaginary Enemies
Summary: Zuko and Katara leave the Gaang. They thought for what would be better, but was for the worse. Zutara one-shot. Based off of My Chemical Romance's amazing song "Demolition Lovers".


**Got inspiration for this drabble from My Chemical Romance's song 'Demolition Lovers', hence the title. I felt like it fit Zuko and Katara perfectly. Look it up! It's an amazing song from MCR's first album. (: **

* * *

><p>"Ready, Kitten?" Zuko asked his girlfriend, who was impatiently bending water from a puddle into simple shapes and figures. When he spoke, she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and smiled. "I've been ready for an hour."<p>

"Yeah, yeah." Zuko shrugged. He and Katara were leaving. Leaving Aang, Sokka, and Toph. Leaving the Earth Kingdom town where their faces have been plastered on the walls of every building. Leaving _everything_. And they weren't going to come back. Zuko gave up his honor for the Fire Nation, for now, and they were just going to wander the forest until they find another place to reside.

The Gaang was still asleep, and Zuko and Katara snuck off with new supplies to an area they wouldn't be found when they started packing a cart that they stole from an unaware merchant. They packed it up and after an hour they were ready to go. To leave.

Before Zuko picked up the cart to start rolling it along, he heard Katara sigh. He turned around and saw her looking off into the distance holding her necklace. He sighed and went over to her. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "What's wrong."

She twisted in his arms until she was facing up and grabbed onto the front of his shirt. "I feel bad for just up and leaving without them. What will Sokka say to dad?" Katara was starting to tear up, and even though Zuko wasn't the compassionate type, it still hurt him to see her hurt.

"Don't worry baby. We left them a note to show them we were safe, and I'm sure Sokka will forgive you. We just need to get out, this isn't working..." Katara nodded in understandment. He was right. Everyone was fighting, and with the day of the comet approaching and Aang not cooperating and all of the stress in the group wasn't healthy. And to add to all of it, their faces were plastered to the walls of the Earth Kingdom area they had resided. It proved too much for Katara; she was feeling trapped and depressed and thought's she never thought about before were calling to her. It was Katara's idea to get away, and Zuko had eagerly agreed, feeling the same way.

"Okay. I trust you know what we're doing." She said with a slight smile on her face. Zuko kissed the corner of that smirk. "I do." And they were off. Getting away from it all. Little did they know that Earth Benders were following them; watching the wanted couple's every move until it was time to attack.

They had been walking around for a while. It had been silent most of the time. Zuko could feel the anxiety radiating off of Katara as they ventured fourth. Every now and then, he'd suddenly stop and take her in his arms. When he did so, he noticed she was always close to tears, which made him hug her tighter.

"I'm scared. What if this new village also has our faces plastered all over the fucking walls?" Katara whispered as Zuko cradeled her in his arms for a fourth time. She felt Zuko sigh, then realised he was thinking the same thing.

"We could live off of disguises?" He suggested hopefully. Katara pushed him away and gave him a stern look. "I don't want to live in disguises, Zuko." All he could do was sigh. Neither did he, but there wasn't any other way.

"We're criminals, Kitten. We can't just walk around and act like nothing happened." Zuko tried. Katara crossed her arms and huffed, so Zuko continued. "You know I'd do anything to protect you." Was all he said before returning to the front of the wheelbarrow to continue pulling.

An hour into walking around, it begun. A wall of earth was pulled up infront of their faces. Zuko dropped the cart and got into his stance, and Katara took off the cap of her water and got ready as well. They couldn't see anything; nothing moved. Not even the wind. It was quiet. Too quiet for Zuko's liking.

And then, another attack. Zuko threw fire at the bush he suspected it came from, but nothing showed up. They stood there, in the anxious environment. Zuko eyed Katara, worried for her well being. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her because of these loser earth bending thugs.

The tree russled, but Zuko didn't attack. He felt they were trying to divert his attention elsewhere so they could strike. His adrenaline was pumping through his vains, along with fear. His eyes searched all around him. He couldn't see anything.

Out of nowhere, a boulder came straight for Katara. She used a water whip to block it, but then rocks just started to fall out of the sky. Big ones. Pelting them. The attackers were invisible. Zuko and Katara both attempted to ward off any rocks targeted at them, but it proved too much. There were too many. Zuko gave up and ran over to Katara through the rain of sharp rocks, knowing they weren't going to make this. She also stopped defending herself and met him half way. He embraced her, hugging her closer. He pulled her down to the ground and they lay there.

He tucked her head under his chin and buried his face into her hair; an attempt for protection for the both of them. Rocks scathed the both of them, leaving them bloodied. Yet, Zuko didn't care. Katara didn't care. They just didn't care that they were being pelted by sharp rocks, cutting deep into their skin, blood splattered among the trees and bushes. The only thing that kept them from loosing it was being with each other. That was all the mattered, really.

The pelting stopped. Zuko looked up, but to his disadvantage, a sharper rock sliced him in the jugular. Katara screamed, unknowing that she was next. Zuko was bleeding badly, and all he could mutter was a simple, "I love you, Kitten." Before he collapsed. Katara was screaming in agony, clutching onto his bloodied shirt. She attempted to go to her water pouch, but the rocks were slicing her arms. She couldn't make her way to it. She couldn't help him.

"Kill me! Please! Whoever you are just end this now, please!" She cried. Over and over for what seemed like forever. Until she was plunged into darkness. They both left.

* * *

><p><strong>Do NOT except stories like this to come from me often. I am so sorry for how depressing this is. I've been feeling a little down lately and writing this kind of helped. I've wanted a Zutara one-shot to have a not happy ending. Though, it was sort of happy. I dont know. Think about it. Review and look at my other stories shpanks (: <strong>


End file.
